


A Little Too Tipsy

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Generation Relationship, Flirting, M/M, godfather/godson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s a little too tipsy when Teddy asks him, and that’s why he hesitates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosed_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: "Harry/Teddy, getting a little too tipsy" and "strain." For Lumosed Quill. <3

Harry’s a little too tipsy when Teddy asks him, and that’s why he hesitates. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t even consider it, would he? But instead Harry wets his lips and asks, “What did you say?”

Teddy mouth curls up like he knows Harry is full of it. “I asked if you would teach me how to kiss.”

“Christ, Teddy. You’re seventeen.”

“Eighteen, last month.”

“Right, right.” Harry grabs his ale and takes another swallow, even though it’s the last thing he should be doing. He pretends he doesn’t notice Teddy scooting just a little bit closer to him on the sofa. He pretends he doesn’t notice the way their thighs touch. “What I mean is, well, you’ve had a snog or two, I know.”

“Those were girls.” Teddy shrugs. “I wanna know what it’s like with boys. With a man.”

“It’s the same,” Harry croaks. 

Teddy laughs. “I don’t believe you.” He shakes his head and crawls into Harry’s lap, straddling Harry’s thighs with his knees. 

Harry’s a little too tipsy, or else certainly he’d be pushing Teddy off of him, wouldn’t he? Instead his hands automatically find Teddy’s hips, and his cock jumps from half-hard to straining against his zipper. Instead he leans in when Teddy does, closes his eyes, parts his lips, and damns himself to hell and back in the space of a breath. 

“Teach me,” Teddy whispers against his mouth.

And Harry isn’t too tipsy for that.


End file.
